Revenge of the Potters and Riddles
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: Kiara Potter is Harry's Aunt. Persephone Riddle is Tom's older sister. Both have had their families messed with for the last time. It's time for Dumbledore's manipulations to end, once and for all. PersephoneXCedric KiaraXCharlie (other pairings undecided) Ongoing and may have slow updates
1. Helping the Champions

AN: So yes I'm starting another one...I'm going to be continuing my others but this plot bunny wouldn't quit biting me. Life is hectic right now so updates on anything will be spotty except for perhaps for my collaborations with Lady of Many Masks. if you haven't read any of her stuff go do it! She's an amazing writer and a great friend ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox and manipulating her sand for the moment.

So I know a lot of you will be confused. The first chapter is mainly to get all the characters -or most- out here and to let you know where they stand. The next chapters will have more background for them. If it gets to be too discriptive let me know -through constructive reviews not flames please- and I can spread the information out over more chapters.

Anyhoo on with the chapter^.^  
Also i hope i'm not copying anyone...i don't read every single HP fanfic out there so...yeah. no harm meant if I've somehow managed to take an idea on accident...it is completely unintentional.

* * *

Chapter 1: Helping the Champions

* * *

Charlie walked out of the area where the handlers were keeping the Dragons shaking his head. He knew they shouldn't have brought that Horntail. Whoever got her, well, he hoped that she calmed down a bit in any case.

Making his way through the stands, he manged to spot his twin brothers. Smiling, he walked over to them.

"Hey Fred. Hey George." Charlie was the only one out of his family to be able to tell the twins apart. He didn't know why, they may have been identical but they were different at the same time.

"Charlie it's-" Fred said hugging his older brother.

"-good to see you brother!" George finished hugging his older brother from behind.

Charlie laughed. "Okay you guys get off of me!" The Twins grinned pulling away from their older brother. "It's good to see you two as well, considering why I'm here of course." he shook his head. "The Triwizard Tournament was banned for a reason." He said watching with the Twins as each of the Champions faced their Dragon. "No. Harry's facing the Horntail isn't he?" Charlie half asked half stated. Suddenly filled with dread.

They watched as the Horntail was brought out and Harry was let out of the Champions tent. Charlie shook his head. "Let's just hope he remembered what Kiara told him earlier to help him when facing his Dragon." He said quiet enough for only the Twins to hear him.

"What did she tell him?" They asked curious.

"He's a parseltongue right?" They nodded. "Well Parsel is closely related to the language of Dragons. The Reserve has been looking for a few more Parseltongues besides Kiara to help with communications between the keepers and the Dragons." Charlie shrugged. "Kiara told him to use it to his advantage. If said commanding enough, any word spoken in Parsel can be imbued with magic to make the listener obey."

* * *

A little eariler with the Champions in the tent...

Kiara and Persephone were waiting for the Champions to finish filing into the tent before taking the disillusionment spell off of themselves.

Persephone went over to Cedric to see if he was alright as he looked extremely unnerved. While Kiara addressed the other three.

Kiara smiled at Fleur. "Hey Fleur, Vicktor." turning to Harry her smile softened. "Harry. It's simple really. Remember you are a Parseltongue after all. Dragons shouldn't be a problem if you can simply convice the mother that you aren't a threat and simply want to relieve her of the egg that is not her own." She shrugged. "They really aren't that awful. It's mostly because they are in an unfamiliar environment and feel as if they are being targeted for their eggs."

She turned back to Fleur and Vicktor. "As for you two, Dragons are in fact suseptible to Veela allure especially the Welsh Green. The Fireball will respect you if you show you are strong and not afraid. She'll back down if you show you are worthy." Hearing Dumbledore and Crouch as well as Bagman heading for the tent she smiled. "Good luck to all four of you!" and she disappeared.

With Cedric and Persephone while Kiara is giving her little pep talk...

"Cedric? Breath love." Persephone said laying a hand on his back. He seemed to come back to himself a little at hearing her voice.

"Seph? What are you doing here?" He said looking around and saw Kiara giving the others advice. He then turned his attention back to his girlfriend, pulling her close and hugging her.

Persephone smiled and shook her head pulling away slightly. "I knew you would probably be panicking and decided to tag along with Kiara who is giving Harry a reminder about his Parsel ability." She turned serious. "Ced, remember what I told you about the Shortsnout? Use it. Your creature inheritance will help you calm her down, you may not be able to speak Parsel, but you have always had a way with different creatures. Your Nature fey inheritance only adds to this ability." She hugged him again. "If all else fails distract her. For as long as you can. I love you Ced." She heard the officials coming towards the tent. "Be safe Ced." she kissed him quickly and disappeared from the tent.

~Normal~

The girls appeared in the stands next to the three Weasley brothers who were startled slightly. The Twins and Charlie were concerned about the two girls. Persephone was so nervous her glamour was starting to flicker. Fred and George shared a look and then took places on either side of the phoenix. It wouldn't do to have someone see the flames or if her glamour dropped, what she really looked like.

Charlie on the other hand was hugging Kiara close to him in an effor to comfort his girlfriend. He knew she was worried about Cedric but she was more worried about Harry.

They knew Cedric would be up first. But it never prepared them for it.

Kiara and Charlie knew what the Dragons were capable of, but this tournament was insane.


	2. The First Task

A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter. I only have up to chapter three written on my computer, so it's going to get a little slower from here on out. I have _not_ abandoned any of my stories I assure you. Also big thanks to those who have already faved and followed this story! I'm glad others like what I write.

Side update: I'm rewriting Daughter of Gold Roger. It was a mess now that I look back on it and my confidence in that fic was shattered by a _very_ harsh flame. There is going to be a new title and a new direction with the plot but same basic idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...or Cedric Diggory or Charlie Weasley. I'm just giving them pairings that I believe are better than what they got in the books. So in that regard, JK Rowling and WB own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: First Task

* * *

Persephone didn't pay any attention to the brothers, she was too worried about the Hufflepuff who was facing the Shortsnout.

Persephone Riddle had been scared plenty of times in her life. The first time was when she realized that her younger brother Tom had been sorted into Slytherin and that had painted a target on his back for Dumbledore to take aim at.

The second time was when Dumbledore had trapped her in her phoenix form, bound her to him as a familiar, and trapped her in that thrice damned abandoned classroom. He didn't count on her meeting her soul mate in a particular Hufflepuff that liked creatures and had taken a liking to the black phoenix that he found being kept in a old unused room on the third floor. The illegal familiar bond had broken at that point and she had explained a few things to him.

The third time she had been scared was when Cedric and Harry's names came out of the Goblet. She had made a promise to Charlus Potter -who was her blood adopted brother- to look after his line and to keep Dumbledore from interfering too much. She wasn't able to help until a year ago, when Cedric came into his creature inheritance and his creature recognized her as his soul mate, thus breaking the familiar bond. This year, she was determined to help Harry in any way she could.

This was the fourth time she could recall being scared in her life. Watching Cedric face the Shortsnout -that was really quite tame but still he was facing a Dragon!- had her heart racing, her phoenix flames licking at her glamour, and her phoenix pacing at the back of her mind, wanting to protect their mate in any way possible.

"Kiara? Remind me to have a _talk_ with Cedric about entering competitions that could kill him. If I survive the anxiety attacks that are sure to follow while he's competing in this tournament."

* * *

As Kiara watched the task, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure Cedric and Harry had talents with animals and creatures, but these were Dragons. _Nesting_ mother Dragons at that.

She watched Cedric walk out and begin his turn against the Shortsnout. The Hufflepuff was amazing with charms and transfiguration, and it looked like that was what he was going to go with. He transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the Dragon. After getting slightly closer to the Shortsnout, it looked like he was going to start using the ability to calm creatures that came with being a Nature Fey. However, it seemed like the Dragon had other ideas. As soon as she saw him she let out a jet of fire which caught his side.

"Kiara?" she turned to her friend. "Remind me to have a _talk_ with Cedric about entering competitions that could kill him. If I survive the anxiety attacks that are sure to follow while he's competing in this tournament."

"Of course Kia. I'm going to be having words with whoever decided to enter Harry into this tournament as well." she shook her head. "I know that trouble is attracted to him but this is ridiculous. The mere fact that when they finally bring back a deadly tournament and they choose to make it just as deadly as before without taming the tasks down any is an indication that the Ministry has lost their mind."

Persephone laughed "This is true. It's to bad that Fudge has survived all the scandals he's had. We need a better Minister. Maybe we should try and convince Amelia Bones to take the position. People actually genuinely like her and she's not afraid to fight for what she believes in and is right."

Kiara continued to watch her friend. Persephone looked like she was fighting to keep her glamour in place. Her eyes kept flashing with black flames every now and then, and her black hair was starting to move like living flame. She could understand Persephone's terror. She herself was terrified of watching her young nephew face the Horntail.

Her terror proved to be justified when she saw Harry summon his broom and the Horntail take off after him. They didn't get to see much of his face off with the angry, nesting, mother Dragon, but from what she could hear, Kiara could tell the Horntail wasn't in the mood to listen to even a Parselmouth.

Kiara's heart was in her throat -Charlie had his arm around her waist trying to comfort her- when Harry came back and grabbed the egg. His broom was a little singed but other than a few scrapes from his flight around Hogwarts, he was unharmed.

By the end of the First Task, Kiara and Persephone were both pale and looking quite sick. Cedric -despite using his way with creatures to calm the Shortsnout- had been burned before he could completely calm his Dragon. The Horntail had been slightly harder to convince it seemed. From what he told them later, Harry had tried to explain the situation to the Dragon but she didn't want to believe that the egg she guarded was not her own. This led to the Horntail trying to knock him out of the sky while flying around Hogwarts.

* * *

Persephone didn't waste any time, she raced from the stands as soon as she was able and ran towards the tent that housed the injured Champions. It seemed none of them had escaped without a little injury. Fleur had her hair singed and a slight burn on her arm, Viktor had a burn on his back, and Cedric...She stopped short when she saw him. Madam Pomphrey had applied the burn salve to half of his face and to one whole side of his neck as well.

Ignoring the yells from the officials for her to leave the tent, she walked purposefully towards her boyfriend. Perching next to him on his bed, she placed her hand on top of his good one as his other one was wrapped in another bandage slathered in the burn salve.

Heart in her throat she gave him a small pained smile. "Stupid, risk-taking Hufflepuff." she mumbled as he pulled her towards him with his good arm and she wrapped her arms around him carefully. "I told you to try and calm her...I even asked her beforehand to listen to you as I did with all the Dragons." she was ranting now but Cedric just continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry Seph. I'll be more Slytherin about it next time." she could hear the grin in his voice. But she knew that he may have been a little hurt emotionally by her comment as well.

She shook her head as she pulled back -she was grateful that Madam Pomphrey was keeping the officials from dragging her out of the tent. "No Ced. I wouldn't want you to be anything but yourself." her voice dropped to a whisper that only they could hear. "Shadow Demon, Nature Fey and Hufflepuff. I love you just the way you are. No matter how many heart attacks it may cause me." they both smiled and she just leaned her head on his shoulder as Pomphrey looked at his burns again. Her phoenix was happy.

For now.

* * *

Kiara on the other hand, went straight to Harry and started fussing. "Are you alright? What were you thinking? You _never_ let a Dragon in the air. Let along challenge one in the air like you did. It's suicide! Your lucky you're so good in the air otherwise she would have burnt you to a crisp!" seeing the sheepish look Harry gave her she sighed. "Well, I guess I can be glad that your alright. And Skeeter if you even think about writing me into your stupid column you'll see the full force of the Potter name in Journalism. My family owns over half the Prophet. I'd be careful if I were you what you continue to print about my Nephew." she said with narrow eyes as she felt Skeeter come up behind her and the other Champions. Giving the woman a firm and patented Potter glare to drive home her point she turned back to Harry.

"I'm honestly fine Aunt Kia. I'm a little bruised, but the worst damage was done to my broom. It's going to be hard to repair my Firebolt after this." he said sighing and holding his broom. The only gift he had gotten from Sirius because he was constantly on the run.

"Well I suppose given the circumstances on you gaining that broom, the least I can do is have it sent for professional repairs. I've missed quite a few birthdays of yours after all." she replied smirking at his stunned face. "Harry I _know_ without a shadow of a doubt that Padfoot is innocent. In fact, I'm gaining the last of the evidence that I need to prove it." He still looked stunned. "Oh come off it Harry. Didn't anyone tell you? I was a Slytherin."

* * *

A/N (yes another one deal with it) alright so honestly I want to know what you guys think of this story. I only ask as a fellow writer/author/fanfiction reader that you be constructive in your criticism. I know that the chaps are a little short but i'm working on content for the next few chapters. I feel if i add anything to my current ones, it would be too much.


	3. Unraveling Betrayal

A/N: so here's another chapter. Remember to let me know what you think guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: Unveiling the Traitors

* * *

~Kiara~

Kiara watched as her best friend -and secret Godmother- raced off towards her soul mate. She hoped Cedric was alright. For every ones sakes. Walking over to Charlie -who had followed her to the tent- she shook her head slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Persephone tries to get this Tournament cancelled by the third task if Cedric continues to get hurt. Not to mention what she'll do if Harry continues to get hurt as well."

Charlie smiled and steered her away from the tent with the healing champions. Neither one of them were needed with the Dragons as the other Handlers were getting ready to transport them back to Romania. Charlie and Kiara were staying for the rest of the Tournament, to keep an eye on Harry and to help Persephone through the torture of watching her soul mate compete in the dangerous and life-threatening tasks. "I'm sure she'll have her say if he gets injured again. I'm just glad she found him. I don't think she could have spent much longer as a phoenix trapped under Dumbledore's thumb." Charlie stopped her when they were a ways away from everyone. "Kiara, you know ever since you told me the truth about everything, I've been thinking."

"That sounds dangerous." Kiara said smiling a bit.

Charlie smiled and chuckled. "Not funny. Anyway, I've been thinking about everything you told me. I've come to a decision about my mother, Ron and Ginny."

Kiara suddenly became serious. She knew the knowledge of what the three Weasley's had done to Harry was jarring to say the least for Charlie. She remembered when she had told him about it.

\Flashback\

 _ **Kiara had been in Romania for a few weeks when she decided enough was enough. Charlie Weasley needed to know what his Mother, Sister, and his youngest Brother had done to her nephew. Pulling him aside after work one day she took a deep breath. "Charlie, I think it's time you knew the truth." before he could interrupt she continued. "About everything. Who I really am, why I'm so vocal about my hate for Dumbledore. Everything I kept secret the times we met outside of school." She had gone to Avalon Academy for Magic while Charlie had gone to Hogwarts. They had met a few times when in Diagon Alley and had formed a friendship over their mutual love of Dragons.**_

 _ **Kiara and Charlie had become good friends and she didn't want to lose his friendship, however the information she had dug up needed to be discussed with him.**_

 _ **Harry had been in Hogwarts for about two years now, enough time for Kiara to gain enough information about what Dumbledore had planned for the young Potter heir.**_

 _ **Charlie had a shocked look on his face, but he didn't look like he would walk away. In fact he looked interested in what she was going to say. "Kiara, you don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable about telling me. You know I don't care who you are. But I have to ask. What do my mother, Ginny and Ron have to do with anything?" he blushed as he realized that he had just given away the fact that he had been eavesdropping when she had been mumbling to herself one day while working with the Dragons.**_

 _ **Kiara sighed. "This is going to be hard to hear Charlie, but know that I wouldn't be telling you unless I was absolutely sure of my information." he nodded for her to continue. So she told him. She told him of Dumbledore's plot to control Harry. All about the abuse that she couldn't stop that Harry had to endure at the hands of his Uncle. About how his Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley were being compelled to hate and abuse him in other ways. About how Dumbledore had a plan to make Harry marry Ginny so he could gain control of the Potter fortune after having Harry have an 'accident' thus leaving all the fortune to the poor grieving widow.**_

 _ **Then she told him about Sirius Black. About how Dumbledore had had him wrongfully arrested so that he couldn't claim guardianship over an orphaned Harry, so that Harry had to go to his Aunt and Uncle. She told him all about how Dumbledore had made Voldemort into the person he was by way of compulsion spells, obliviates and even liquid Imperius.**_

 _ **As she was talking Charlie began thinking. He never told anyone but the hat wanted to put him in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He had to beg for Gryffindor to make it so that his parents wouldn't get suspicious. He thought about how everything she was saying was making sense. Kiara, he knew, never made accusations without definite proof. He had no doubt that she had the proof, just not with her. She probably had the Goblins looking after it all. After she was done Charlie was quiet. He looked her in the eyes. "Are you absolutely certain?" at her nod he knew. He sighed, sat down, and put his head in his hands. He had some suspicion that his mother would go to these lengths. He had a feeling that there was something more to his parents relationship that Molly was letting on. Whenever his parents would have a particularly bad row his mum would make some of her tea, and hours later his dad would come walking back saying how Molly was right and he was wrong.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't want to be right, but, Harry's my nephew. I can't just let this slide anymore now that I know. I plan on undoing the compulsions on Petunia and Dudley first so they can get away from Vernon, maybe they'll take Harry with them until I can find another solution for where he can stay. As it is, I'm having some House Elves make one of the Unplottable, Untraceable Potter properties livable for them should the need arise." she sighed and looked at the Wizard in front of her. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him. Seeing the look on his face broke her heart, so she carefully wrapped her arms around him.**_

 _ **"As for who I am, well." she hesitated but continued on. "My name is Kiara Nyx Potter. I'm the younger sister of James, so that would make me Harry's other Aunt." she waited for his reaction to this piece of information, she still had her arms wrapped around him and wasn't planning of letting him go anytime soon.**_

 _ **Charlie was honestly a little surprised about this fact. He knew the girl in front of him was his age. He pulled his head away from his hands and looked at the Witch in front of him. She didn't really**_ **look** _ **twenty. Her eyes seemed to look older. "Huh. So wait then why are you a Parselmouth? I thought only the Slytherin line had that ability?" He knew right now he was in shock, but at the moment he would get the information he needed. The freak out he knew would come after Kiara had left.**_

 _ **Kiara laughed as she pulled her arms away. "Well yes, that is the only line that has the ability. But, the Potters are related to both Godric**_ **and** _ **Salazar Slytherin. Godric had a daughter and Salazar had a son that ended up marrying.**_ **That** _ **is how we are related to them. The daughter the two had ended up marrying into the Potter line. Which incidentally is also intertwined with the Peverells, and Le Fey lines as well." She shrugged. "But that's beside the point. How are you taking all of this? I know it's a lot to take in, if you need to wait to give me a definite answer or you need to see the proof that the Goblins are keeping for me just owl Griphook, he's keeping all the information for me." at his nod she hugged him once more and turned to walk out of the tent. "Remember Charlie, I'm your friend no matter what. But family will always come first for me. I've lost too many of them to do otherwise."**_

/End Flashback/

"Charlie..." he cut her off.

"No Kia. I figured it's time I put everything together on my own." He sighed and ran his had through his shoulder length hair. "I just didn't want to believe that they could really do all of that. But the evidence is overwhelming. That and I've known you for long enough to know that you weren't lying."

"I'm sorry Char. I really didn't want it to be true. Considering the fact you've been my best friend for years, I really wanted to make sure." She ran her hand through her hair, then pulled him in for a hug. "All that's left to do is tell Harry. Everything."

* * *

Persephone watched Kiara leave the tent with Charlie. She had a feeling she knew what the conversation was going to be about. She sighed and turned back to Cedric. "Come on Pretty Boy. Let's get you back to the Castle so you can rest. Otherwise Madam Pomphrey may end up making you stay in the Hospital Wing for longer then necessary." she said helping Cedric up and out of the tent. She nodded to Fleur, Viktor and Harry on her way out.

"Seph, I know there's something else going on with Charlie and Kia. Can you explain? Or is it something that is going to have to wait till we get to the Den?" Cedric asked as they walked the path back towards the main entrance of Hogwarts.

"Den. I would explain now, but certain people could be listening in." Persephone said in a whisper. She had a feeling the _dear_ Headmaster would have listening devices in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dorms, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff were harder to spy on. Slytherin because the entire house was paranoid and Hufflepuff because, well, no one had successfully broken into the Hufflepuff dorms since they were made. Not even the Headmasters/Headmistresses of the past.

They made their way to the entrance to the Hufflepuff dorms, a pile of barrels next to the secret entrance to the kitchens. Persephone was lookout while Cedric did the correct series of taps on the barrels with his wand to grant them entrance. Once in they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Persephone helped him to a large lounge chair and he pulled her to sit in the circle of his arms on his lap. She tucked her head under his chin and sighed. "Kiara told Charlie. Everything. I mean everything she found out from investigating the Headmaster and all of his plots that revolve around Harry and have in the past, revolved around my brother." she sighed and Cedric started rubbing her back.

Cedric knew how hard it was for her to talk about her brother. "So I take it she gave him access to everything the goblins are protecting in regards to evidence against Dumbledore?" at her nod he sighed. "Well, from what you've told me he's either going to remain neutral or decide to help her with getting Harry informed of everything." He tipped her head up so she was looking at him, and he was looking her straight in the eyes. "You know I'll do my level best to help Harry and protect him in this tournament, right?"

"I've never doubted that Cedric. When you started to befriend him in his 3rd year, I knew that you would begin to see him as a little brother, just as I have grown to. I'm only sad we couldn't tell him all of the lies and manipulations earlier." she kissed his cheek. "Besides which, your honor as a Hufflepuff wouldn't let you do anything less then help him. You're loyal to a fault Cedric, to those who earn and deserve it, and that will _always_ be in your favor." she smiled and they continued to sit there watching the flames in the hearth.

They both wondered how Kiara would tell Harry that his whole life had been one big lie. Courtesy of the manipulative Headmaster.


End file.
